


Mikkel’s Undocumented Account

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Magic, ToT: Monster Mash, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Sometimes Mikkel has a hard time not believing in magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



“Hey, you,” Emil called out to Mikkel in a low voice. “You're a sensible person, like I am. You don't really believe in this... _superstitious_ stuff, right?” 

Mikkel had to take a pause. 

Sigrun had ordered him not to give an accurate record of the proceedings which transpired in the hospital. For one, the Hotakainen cousins both would have killed them if they knew the truth. The one in Sweden—Onni was his name, Mikkel remembers—would have requested the removal of Tuuri and Lalli, immediately, Lalli especially, and it would not have done well with everything else going smoothly. 

Mikkel studied Emil.

*

In truth, I was stunned at what I have witnessed earlier today. The three of us had just gathered the greatest sum of records from Odense University Hospital and were just about to head back to the tank when Lalli motioned for us to stop. The scout must have spotted some troll or ghost in the vicinity, so Sigrun Eide and I waited for the all-clear, as the little solider was well-trained enough to give the order of ‘stop’ and ‘clear.’ 

Except danger lurked in the other direction. The troll Lalli had spotted came crawling out, and he took care of it within minutes, but no sooner had Sigrun commended him on a job well done that I saw the young man’s face erupt with fear. A moment later we learned why. 

The creature nearly missed me; it went lunging for Sigrun, but in the last moment Lalli had found his bearing and went after the fiend. He struck it with the only weapon he had, but it was far too small for the giant, and the giant in turn struck Lalli with one of its long thin pointy legs. It pierced through Lalli, completely impaling him. With the force it struck Lalli, both monster and human went hurling past us and down the flight of stairs to our right. 

I stood, shellshocked, thinking I had just witnessed the death of one of my crew, and one so very young. But Sigrun had regained herself immediately and sped after them and down the stairs with screaming that would have alerted all trolls and ghosts to our whereabouts. 

When I was finally able to feel my legs again, I followed suit, and for my efforts I beheld the strangest sight. 

Blue light surrounded the captain and the scout. The troll’s leg had splintered off, though it was still imbedded in Lalli, who held on to his wound with one hand as the other waved over his head along with his incantation. Sigrun stood as shield between him and the monstrous fiend, giving her best against it. Fire blazed in her eyes with a fierce protectiveness I had never seen in her before. I caught the snippets of prayer to her gods, though she was no mage, and it appeared Lalli’s own incantation fueled her. He paid little attention to his own injuries, in which the blood was fast spreading. 

Magic and human might took the troll down, and once assured it was deceased, only then did Lalli turn to his own injuries. I watched with awe as the magic healed his wounds, but it wasn’t enough, as his eyes went glassy and Sigrun was soon screaming for my assistance. 

Upon inspection I discovered the puncture had missed his lungs by an inch, and hadn't hit any major organs, for that matter. Lalli was exceedingly lucky, though getting him healed quickly took all of our efforts. But just as he had done with Sigrun, once he had regained enough consciousness, Lalli aided me with the process, with words that I could not understand, brushing over each of my attempts at healing with, dare I say, far more successful results. 

When we were through, Sigrun had taken me aside and ordered me to keep my mouth shut, for this was a near casualty she dared not to reach Tuuri and Onni Hotakainen nor anyone else. The mission was nearly complete in any event, but to end on such a note would have not favored her well in the eyes of the Nordic Council. 

I had agreed to it, though for an entirely different reasons.

*

“I don’t know,” Mikkel told Emil. “I have never seen definite proof…” 

**Author's Note:**

> First and final sentences were taken from the comic, [page 616](http://www.sssscomic.com/comic.php?page=616).


End file.
